What Really Happend in Reichenbach Fall
by the-improbable-girl
Summary: The story behind Sherlock's fall, how he survived, and why Moriarty haunts Sherlock with all the dangerous mysteries, as it turns out the doctor had something to do with it all...
1. Jim Moriarty

What really happened in Reichenbach Fall.

Rating: K Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Sherlock

AN: This is my first fic, feel free to review, and tell me what you think, also suggestions are welcomed!

Chapter1: Jim Moriarty

"What is he?" Mycroft pondered out loud, the man has two heart beat and obviously intelligent. He just sat there staring at the grey wall of the interrogation room, as the light above him swung back and forth. No matter what is done to him, he just sits there. This isn't possible, Mycroft thought to himself, it isn't possible and yet x-rays don't lie. "A Time Lord, one of the last, in fact, His name is the Master" answered a tall man with a bowtie answering his thoughts. The man with the bowtie called himself the Doctor and he himself is a Time Lord as well.

"So what do you want me to do with him, Doctor?" asked Mycroft. "If he's a Time Lord I won't be able be to deal with him"

"Once he tells us his plans, I will erase his memories and you can give him another identity, and insure that he doesn't remember who he is, or what he is, or we are all in trouble" said the doctor.

"Why not just kill him? It would be easier" said Mycroft.

"Two things might happen, one, he will regenerate and would be more powerful than any weapons in the world or two, he will die and I will be THE last Time Lord existing. Do you know what it's like to be the last of your kind and also be the reason you are the last of your kind?" Mycroft shook his head. The doctor knew this is the only way, since he didn't want to kill his own kind no matter what mayhem he may have caused. "You know, the master always have liked stories." The doctor said. Mycroft was confused by this, what was he supposed to do? Read the poor guy some fairy-tale like Hansel and Gretel? Hansel and Gretel, this gave Mycroft an idea.

Mycroft walked into the room and said. "I have a brother who is just like you, stubborn and a genius, smarter than I could ever admit. Top of the class. By the age of eight he could tell you your whole life story by the clothes you wear, with Sherlock as my brother, I learnt to do the same" The Master just stared at Mycroft in curiosity. "His only problem is, he couldn't help showing off how clever he is, and everything has to be clever to him or it's boring." Mycroft continued on.

"Daleks" said the Master quietly.

"Sorry?" asked Mycroft, he of course had never heard of it but the Doctor might have.

"My Plan involves Daleks" said the Master.

"Thank you, shall I continue?" said Mycroft, the Master nodded. Mycroft continued on about Sherlock's childhood and his fears. Every now and then the Master would give a hint about his plan. By the end of the day, Mycroft knew enough that the Doctor was right. He is dangerous.

The Master sat on the chair wide eye and focused on the Doctor as he erased his memories. "You are not the Master, your name is not the Master, and you're definitely not a time lord. You won't remember anything of your past. You are whoever Mycroft tell you." Said the Doctor.

"I prepared his files, housing, childhood records, everything all in here" Mycroft said waving a file at the Doctor. "Name, Jim Moriarty, he is twenty-six years old living in Liverpool, London. I will keep a close eye on him Doctor." Promised Mycroft as the Doctor as he hopped into the blue police box and began to vanish with a loud wheezing noise.


	2. The Cabbie

AN: I will tend to switch perspective between Sherlock and Moriarty, just a heads up. I hope you enjoy this chapter! As always reviews are welcome!

Chapter2: The cabbie

_3 Years_ Later….

Moriarty sat on a chair in his own private library, the lights are dimmed except for the little lamp on the table next to him, and suddenly something caught his eye, an old book in one of the shelf with its silver bind and leather cover with a film of dust over it. He got up, and took the book out of the shelf and blew the dust away. As he blew the dust the scenery changed, he wasn't in the library anymore, but his chair and side table were still there. There were trees with amber coloured leaves, and some in different shades of orange. As he walk towards his chair, leaves crunched under his feet but when he looked down, it wasn't the leaves, it was crumbs, biscuits, toasted breads and cracker crumbs. "…Like Hansel and Gretel, every crime leaves a clue whether it was intentional or not…" said a mans voice, Moriarty recognised that voice, but couldn't put his finger on it. He followed the crumbs that lay on the dirt, it led him around the bush into a pathway. A man in a semi-casual suit stood in the middle of the road, he was tall and chubby leaning on a black umbrella. "...Everything has to be clever to Sherlock…" said the man on the road.

Suddenly ringing sound echoed through the forest, the noise was so loud that the ground shook and almost every leaf on every tree fell, Moriarty shut his eyes and when he reopened them again only to find himself on his bed, and beside him, the alarm clock rang loudly, he tapped the alarm clock and the ringing stopped. He has been searching who he really is, since he couldn't remember his past, in fact, he doesn't even remember his own family, if he has one, but one word that has been bothering him was ' Sherlock'. What is it? Maybe _who_ is it….

He typed into Google's search engine the word that has been bothering him_ 'Sherlock' _and the first thing it came up with was a website called _'science of deduction'. _"Interesting" Moriarty whispered under his breath. Reading some of the deduction Sherlock wrote erected something within him, knowledge and memories.

_6 Months later….._

"I know about your illness, but I also know that you're smart with words, you were a psychology teacher before your wife divorced you" said Moriarty. They sat in Moriarty's study in darkness with a dim light above the cabbie, he can see the cabbie but the cabbie can't see him. "What will happen to your kids, when you die? You will leave them nothing! They will grow up thinking what a horrible father you were, unable to leave them anything." Said Moriarty, all he wants was pay back for what Sherlock's brother Mycroft had done to him, three years of not knowing who was, living a boring life, he is after all the Master.

"What's your proposition?" said the cabbie.

"For every person you _persuade _to kill themselves, I'll put ten grand on a trust fund for your children when they grow up." It was an ingenious plan. Sooner or later Sherlock will help solve the crime, and will have to go looking for _'Moriarty'_.

"What if I get caught?" asked the cabbie.

"You won't, you're a cabbie. People trust you to take them to places, you go around town invisible, no one ever thinks about the cabbie." Said Moriarty darkly. "You know the game of chance?"

"Yeah, I suppose…" said the cabbie more curiously, wondering where he is going with this.

"Under your chair, there are two small zip-lock bag both clearly labelled, one is poisonous and the other is just a jelly bean made to look the same as the poisonous pill, but more vanilla flavour…." Said Moriarty. The cabbie picked it up and nodded.

"That's all I gotta do? Persuade people to commit suicide and you'll put ten grand on my children's trust fund?" asked the cabbie.

"Simple isn't it?" said Moriarty. The cabbie stood up ready to leave, as soon as he reached the door, Moriarty said "Oh, and if you do happen to attract Sherlock Holmes, do play the game with him."

The cabbie nodded and kept walking, he opened the door and hopped in his cab and left on search of his first victim.


	3. Woman in Pink

AN: sorry this chapter took so long, I needed inspiration, and part two of the chapter will be posted within 24hours (PS I don't own doctor who even though I wish I do or as awesome as Moffat)

The cabbie drove around the busy streets of London, the busier the streets the less people will notice the people who enters his cab. He parked at the street opposite Trafalgar Square and the National Gallery. Unfortunately for the cabbie, Trafalgar Square is filled with tourists, or groups of people seeing London, and murdering tourist and groups of people are the biggest way to get noticed and caught for murder. Unfortunately, the cabbie couldn't find the perfect victim, everyone in Trafalgar are a groups of art lovers and tourists, not the ideal victim. As the cabbie gave up for the day, rain started to pour he passed an empty street with a young man walking alone, with a jacket over his head. The man turned around and put his thumb up, the perfect third victim.

The young man got on the cab, "55 Locksley court, Sutton" said the man, the cabbie nodded but had other things in mind. He drove through the back streets of London on the way to an empty sports centre perfect place for a teenager to commit "suicide". The cabbie decided to make small talk to get to know his victim. "Any plans for tonight?" said the cabbie

"Oh, I was just about to grab a drink with a friend, but my little brother just rang, so I had to get home." Said the teenager.

"I see, well you're not coming home tonight." Said the Cabbie as he parked behind the sports centre. The Cabbie got out of the car, opening the passenger door. "Come on lad! Let's play a game" the cabbie smiled and his eye glint behind his circular glasses.

"No I don't want to! Let me go!" the teenager refused. The cabbie pulled out a gun, pointing it at his head. The teenager got out and stood on the rain behind the sports centre, too scared to ask what the game could be.

"We're going to play a game of chance" the cabbie took out two identical clear bottles in the middle of the floor "one will kill you, but which one, when you pick your bottle we both will eat and see who lives" said the cabbie. "I wonder why you need to go home, is it because you left your brother alone while you go out?" the teenager's scared face didn't change, "or is it because your mum or dad is drunk passed out?" the teenager's face hardened, and the cabbie knew he hit the jackpot. The cabbie just kept talking figuring the teenager's life, making him believe that his parents' divorce was all his fault, because of his attitude and lifestyle. Finally the he chose a bottle, and as expected he chose the wrong bottle, they both ate within a minute the teenager started to choke, and cripple and left there to die. The cabbie just turned around and got back on his cab and drove back home.

The doctor:

"Doctor, where are we?" asked Clara as soon as the TARDIS stopped moving.

"2009, March 11, but why …? Let's go Clary!" the doctor said as he dragged Clara out of the TARDIS. They walked out of the TARDIS, they realised it was parked next to a river in a beautiful park, opposite the river was the European Business School and a few metres away was a wooden sign 'The Secret Garden' . Both Clara and the doctor decided to go for a walk, passing by Baker Street.

The doctor sense a nagging feeling in Baker Street, like this street had something to do with why the TARDIS landed them there. Suddenly a sleek black car parked right in front on them, the window rolled down. "Get in Doctor, Clara Oswin Oswald" said the brown haired girl in the car. Both were concerned with who she works for, maybe she works for UNIT. They arrived in an empty warehouse, and the lady led them through the warehouse. "Mycroft!" the doctor shouted as soon as he saw the man. Clara however still have no idea who Mycroft is, "Clara this is Mycroft Holmes, Mycroft, I expect you about Clara Oswin Oswald?"

"Of course I do doctor, the nanny who is employed by the Mainlands and your current companion" said Mycroft

"How did you know where I was?" asked the doctor curiously. Mycroft always knew whenever he lands in London even though he is not in charge of UNIT.

"I am in charge of London's security, nothing, not even you doctor can come in without me knowing." Said Mycroft. Clara smiled at the thought that in this time stream, at least one person will not be surprised when he's in London. "Anyway don't get yourself into too much trouble or I will have to clean it up" said Mycroft as he turned around back towards the darkness.

The doctor and Clara got out of the car, after meeting Mycroft. Clara thought he was an interesting guy, looking like he knows everything. "Why don't we explore Doctor, obviously the TARDIS landed us here, so there must be a reason." Said Clara

"I wana see trains… Kings Cross, let's go! Choooo chooo!" said the doctor as he took Clara's arm and dragged her into the TARDIS. The doctor pressed some buttons turned some knobs, the TARDIS wheezed and shook. When it finally stopped, both peeked outside and realised the TARDIS was parked in a car park in Kings Cross. The doctor thought it was fantastic the TARDIS parked itself there. They wondered around Kings Cross, looking at trains. Twenty minutes later, they bumped into a brightly dressed woman, as the doctor bumped into the lady, noticing her bright pink suit dragging the same bright pink suitcase behind her. The doctor stared at her, and began to follow her like a fly to the bright light in summer.


	4. Rachel

AN: I don't own Sherlock or doctor who, even though I wish I do. By the way, thanks for the comments and the support, you guys are lovely! Please feel free to comment, I would really appreciate your feed back. One last thing before I let you read the chapter, sorry for the delay and I also don't know how long this part of the story will be before I move on. I actually don't know what will happen. I'm excited now! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. ENJOY!

_Jennifer Wilson: _

"Hey, hey you in Pink!" shouted a man behind her, she turned around to see who it was, it was a man, tall with a long side fringe and with a fairly long chin. _'He could become a star, he looks perfect to replace David. I'm sure he would love to play a crazy man from a distant planet who has a time machine - IF HE ISNT A CRAZY PSYHO KILLER!' _Jennifer thought to herself, she turned left into the car park of Kings Cross, hoping this was the right place where she parked her car. She walked further and further into the car park, the lights starts to flicker, suddenly there was a grey figure in front of her in a suit, she screamed as loud as she could. Its eyes seems hollow, it reminded her of dementors from Harry Potter, but Harry Potter isn't real and this is.

Suddenly her weird stalker came around the corner, and she turned around "NO! Keep looking at it" he screamed at her. She didn't know what he meant. Keep looking at what? She stared at them in confusion, she turned around and suddenly there was a grey figure in a suit that reminded her of a dementor from Harry Potter, its eyes seems hollow, just staring at her. She turned back to her stalker wanting to ask him a question, as she turned around she completely forgot what she was about to ask.

"Okay, pinky, I want you to take this marker, and turn around…" he reached for her shoulders and turned her around. She began to scream but the strange man put his hand on her mouth. "I am the doctor, and that is a silent. I want you to draw a tally in your arm, every time you see one, and I'll explain later, right now let's run, okay, and this is Clara …" But Clara didn't respond, or said anything, he doctor turned around and Clara was gone.

"Claraaa! Clara!" the doctor shouted, as he walked frantically dragging her around by the wrists. By the time the doctor got both of them out of the King's Cross, part of him believed that he may have lost Clara forever. Suddenly, he heard a wheezing noise, the doctor turned around, and a blue box materialised, Jennifer herself believe she is crazy, seeing blue boxes materialise out of nowhere. The doctor ran towards the blue police box, as he was about to open the door, the door opened itself and right in front of him was a short girl with short brown hair and brown eyes, she was with the doctor at the car park . He pulled the girl in for a hug, and she squealed, as the doctor crushes her tight against him until he finally let go, and kissed her in the cheek. "Oh how rude of me, Pinkie- this is Clara!"

"My name is Jennifer Wilson and what is going on?! Who are you people? And what is that?" I said pointing at the blue police box.

"It a Police Box! Can't you read?" the doctor trying to be a smart ass. "Okay it's a time and relative dimension in space. Also known as the TARDIS. For some fabulous reason the, the Silent is after you. Why?" the doctor pondered at that question as he walked into the blue box. Jennifer taught to herself, how two people could fit in the box that small and narrow, the doctor popped out on the side of the door way "well, common!" said the doctor inviting her in.

_The Doctor_

The doctor watched Jennifer Wilson step into the TARDIS, and saw the surprise in her face. This was his favourite part, where she will say those magic words.

"It's smaller on the outside" said Jennifer. Those words shocked the doctor, she was meant to say _'oh, it's bigger on the inside'_ but no, Jennifer said '_it's smaller on the outside' which_ disappointed the doctor.

"Now let's see why the Silent is after you Jennifer Wilson." The doctor typed in her name, and the TARDIS came out with a long list of Jennifer Wilson from all over the universe and alternate universes, until he finally found her information. She is married to Thomas Marcus Wilson, and have a 17 years old daughter Rachel, according to her pregnancy medical records, Rachel could have died during Jennifer's pregnancy, as she suffered from an infection called listeriosis, a severe food poisoning which could cause a death of an unborn child. The doctors believed that Rachel was dead from the infection, but during emergency C-section, trying to get the 'dead' foetus out, Rachel was born and still alive, even though she was a premature baby. The doctor, had a feeling about Rachel, that she must be cause of the Silence, and therefore in great danger. As he set the TARDIS on travel the doctor searched some more about Rachel, her future, her kids, and generations after that. As everything loads the doctor turned back to Clara who is calming Jennifer from the shock.

"What's this" cried Jennifer showing her wrist to Clara, where there was a line on her wrist out of a white board marker. "I don't understand why I'm here."

"You're being haunted by the Silence, that why… but why oh, why indeed…." Said the doctor turning back into the screen, then he saw it. The reason why Jennifer and Rachel are so important, a very important person is descendent to Rachel, without her, our past present and future could shift massively, and there's only one person who could help. We need Captain Jack Harkness.


	5. The Life of Rachel

AN: I was going to put everything in this chapter then I thought too long so this is now in 3 parts, last chapter, this one, and the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Chapter 5: The life of Rachel

Rachel woke at 7 and began her routine starting with brushing her hair and getting dressed and rushing out the door before her dad could offer her a ride to school. It's not that she despises her father but it's more of the fact that her father always came home smelling of liquor every other day, and until the day he quits his alcoholism, she refuses to join him on any form of vehicle. Rachel lives with her parents in a city called Edinburgh, the second largest city in Scotland, her mother a Producer for the BBC, often travel to London, while her father is a wealthy business man stationed in Edinburgh. Her parents usually plan their business trips so that at least one of them would be home, but often days like today happens, home alone again for the fifth time this month.

When school ended Rachel began to walk home, with her earphones plugged in, she was about to turn left into her street but realised there's no food for dinner, she didn't want to order take away and so, decided that she would cook tonight, maybe some chicken stir fry with mash potatoes.

Rachel's house was a grand two story house, her parents never trusted anyone, so there are no maids except for Mondays. Mason, the pool guy tends to come every other day to clean the pool, but tonight no one except herself will be home. As Rachel opened the door, the inside was dark and all the curtains were closed, which was unusual as her parents both love the natural light through their windows. She decided to open one of the curtains that frames the view of her backyard and pool in one view, her fingers trembled trying to find the edges of the curtains and when she did, she took a deep breath and opened the curtain.

A blue phone box was parked on the other side of the pool, she wondered if this is her mum's doing. A few metres from the blue box, sat Mason on a lawn chair, unconscious and gaged. She tried to shake him but he wouldn't budge and so Rachel decided to untie mason, and he can get up on his own time. Rachel then observed the blue box, it exterior, and each scratch and dust on the box itself, until she reached the front door once more. The door creaked open.

Rachel took a step into the blue box, she frowned at the thought that its smaller on the outside, but at the same time felt confused by the grandness on the inside. "You look like your mother" said a voice from her side. "Captain Jack Harkness" said man with dark hair waring a leather aviator's jacket, the way he spoke that one sentence did not sound like he's from London.

"My mother?" asked Rachel in confusion. As if on cue, her mother walks in through the door on the other side of the room, arguing with a man with brown hair and long- ish fringe that match well with his long facial shape.

"So what do I say? Come with me in a time travelling box?" said Jennifer Wilson "I don't want to seem crazy like you!"

"But we need her in here or she could get killed and shift everything the future!" said the fringe guy. Captain Jack Harkness, cleared his throat and both her mother and the fringe guy stopped bickering and shift their eyes towards Rachel.

"It seem like she found us…. I'm the Doctor and that guy there is -"pointing towards Captain Jack Harkness

"Captain Jack Harkness, we've met" said Rachel "the most important question is what this is? And who might get killed?" Asked in Rachel in curiosity. Jennifer looked at her daughter with the most conflicted look on her face, as if there is something to hide.

"This is a Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. Also known as the TARDIS, you've notice it's bigger on the inside" said the doctor

"But why a police box? Why not a telephone booth or a van?" asked Rachel.

"Why? Well my chameleon stabilizer is broken and now stuck as a police box. But it's okay, police box are cool" said the doctor. Clara peeped in wearing an apron, "Ahh, Clara meet Rachel Wilson, Jen's daughter, Rachel, this is Clara Oswin Oswald" Clara stepped forward and was about to shake, but then realised her hand was covered in flour and so Clara just gave Rachel a friendly smile. "The thing is Rachel, we need you to stay safe and maybe help us, here and there. Now that the gang is all here and safe, lets go on an adventure" said the doctor and after he pulled the last lever, she shouted "geronimoooooo"

Rachel was all confused by all this, the doctor didn't explain who is after them, why does she need to come along and where are they going. Rachel wanted to ask her mum but every time she begins to ask her mother, her mother avoids her. And when she finally took up the courage to ask the doctor, the only thing he could tell her was '_spoilers'_ with a wink,which Rachel didn't quite understand. Clara on the other hand was nowhere to be found.

"If you're looking for Clara, she's in the kitchen making the worst ever soufflé" explained Jack Harkness. Rachel didn't know where the kitchen was nor was she bothered to find out and so, she stood there by the railing with Captain Jack. The TARDIS began wheeze, here we are, May 14 1996, and we should be in London, near St. Bart's hospital. Rachel wondered what he meant, they are only in her back yard by the pool.

The doctor opened the door and peeked out, he looked both left and right before fully stepping out of the TARDIS, There were bright light shining into the TARDIS, and soon the doctor ran back in. "Clara!" he shouted and within seconds she ran in the TARDIS console room. "There you are! Now, good news, we are in London, 1996, the bad news is it's a few days later than what I put in, so now its May 16." The doctor gave a concerned look.

"what time is it?" asked Jennifer Wilson. Rachel thought to herself, is her mother actually playing along with this delusional game?

"You don't believe it do, do you?" whispered captain Jack to Rachel

"Nope, not one bit, as far as I'm concerned, still at home passed out near the pool or something." Said Rachel refusing to play the game. The doctor and her mother began to talk quietly, Clara joined in, and began to look concerned. There was a brief moment where Rachel caught words such as 'birth', 'danger', 'time' and 'past'. With all this words Rachel couldn't fit all the words together. "Why don't you join them? Aren't you part of this?" asked Rachel coldly

"I can't, I can't interfere with the past. I'm here for one job, make sure all goes into its course. This is a history, which will be told over and over again." Explained Captain Jack. After about 20 minutes of tactics and picking disguises for Jennifer Wilson. Which made Rachel wonder why her mother needed a black wig and a nurse's outfit.

Rachel was told to stay close to the doctor and do what he says while her mother and Clara both dressed in a nurse's outfit were going find the past Jennifer Wilson and protect her from the silent, with Captain Jack. After repeating the plan one last time they walked out the door. Rachel's jaw dropped and couldn't believe where she is.


End file.
